Gelbfieber
Gelbfieber ist die sechste Episode der 4. Staffel, sie wurde in Deutschland erstmals am 07.12.2009 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Sam und Dean Winchester ermitteln im Zusammenhang mit dem rätselhaften Tod einiger Männer, die scheinbar vor Angst tot umgefallen sind. Als sie eines der Opfer in der Leichenhalle untersuchen, steckt sich Dean mit einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit an. Sie steigert sich von einer Panik hin bis zum Herzstillstand. Handlung Am Anfang der Episode rennt Dean Winchester vor einem Yorkshire-Terrier mit rosafarbener Schleife davon da er ihn für einen Höllenhund hält. 42 Stunden zuvor treffen Dean und Sam die sich als Agent Tyler und Agent Perry vom FBI ausgeben, beim Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut von Rock Ridge, Colorado, ein, um die Leiche eines Mannes zu untersuchen. Dieser Mann war der dritte in einer Reihe kerngesunder Männer, die an mysteriösen Herzinfarkten starben. Sie bewohnen die Autopsie Frank O'Briens. Der Mediziner kann jedoch eine Herzattacke als Todesursache ausschließen. Er lässt Dean das Herz halten, desweiteren weist die Leiche ungeöhnliche Kratz- oder Abschürfwunden an den Armen auf. Frank trug wohl einen Ehering, welcher jedoch verschwunden ist. Sie verlassen die Gerichtsmedizin und suchen den Sheriff auf. Dessen Deputy lässt die Agenten warten. Als sie endlich zu ihm eingelassen werden, müssen sie die Schuhe ausziehen, da der Sheriff einen Reinlichkeitsfimmel hat. Er desinfiziert sich die Hände, nachdem er diese mit den Brüdern geschüttelt hat. Al Britten, der Sheriff, ist ein alter Freund von Frank gewesen. Er hatte es erst am Morgen über sich gebracht, seine Leiche zu besuchen. Er erzählt, dass Frank Angst hatte, er jedoch nicht wüsste, vor was. Er schickte ein paar seiner Männer bei seinem Haus vorbei, in dem sie ihn tot auffanden. Sam stellt fest, dass es drei Todesfälle gab, alle drei Herzattacken, alle drei mit demselben Krankheitsverlauf. Und alle nach 48 Stunden tot. Sie verlassen den Sheriff. Es gibt 100 Dinge, die etwas solches auslösen können, darum beschließen sie, erst einmal den Nachbarn Frank's aufzusuchen. Dean's Auto der Chevrolet Impala 67er wird von einer Horde Jugendlicher belagert. Anstatt sie von seinem kostbaren Stück weg zu scheuchen, läuft er lieber zu Mark Hutchins. Sam schaut ihm verwirrt nach. Bei Mark Hutchins, welcher ein Reptilienfan ist, bringen sie in Erfahrung, dass Frank früher ein Arsch war. Doch nach dem Tod seiner Frau vor 20 Jahren soll er sich zum Besseren verändert haben. Während Mark das erzählt, sitzt Dean sichtlich nervös und verkrampft auf dem Sofa und beäugt die Schlange auf Marks Schoß mit kritischem Blick. Mark erzählt weiter, dass Frank Angst hatte. Vor allen möglichen Dingen: Hexen, weil er ''"Den Zauberer von Oz" ''gesehen hatte, und vor vielem anderen. Sie verlassen Mark mit der Erkenntnis, dass es auf keinen Fall ein Herzinfarkt war, der die Männer umgebracht hat. Er findet mehr über Frank's tote Frau heraus. Sie starb 1988, nachdem sie drei Tage verschollen war, in einem Motelzimmer grund Selbstmord. Im Zeitungsartikel heißt es, sie sei manisch depressiv gewesen. Sie schließen Geister, Dämonen und Hexen aus, nachdem Dean sich in Franks Haus umgesehen hat. Auf dem Weg zum Hotel fährt Dean 50, was Sam auffällt, da Dean normalerweise ein überaus rücksichtsloser Fahrer ist. Als er nun auch wegen zu starken Gegenverkehrs nicht zum Motel hochfährt, geht des EMF-Gerät los. Es reagiert auf Dean. Sam telefoniert am nächsten Morgen mit Bobby. Er läuft mit einer Schachtel Donuts zum Motel, als er "Eye of the Tiger" aus dem Impala klingen hört. Darin liegt Dean, welcher zur Musik Luftschlagzeug spielt. Sam klopft auf das Dach und Dean erschrickt sehr. Sam teilt Dean mit, dass er laut Bobby die Geisterkrankheit hat. Dean zeigt Sam einige Kratzwunden am Arm. Der ältere Bruder ist sichtlich getroffen von der Diagnose, obwohl er einen Moment später zugibt, nicht zu wissen, was das überhaupt sei. Die Geisterkrankheit, so erklärt Sam, wird von Geistern auf Menschen übertragen. Darum hörte man auf, Leichen im Haus zu bestatten. Sie befällt Menschen, welche innerhalb von 48 Stunden sehr, sehr ängstlich werden und dann sterben. Sam und Bobby vermuten, dass er sich an der Leiche Franks angesteckt hat und somit noch 24 Stunden Zeit hat, bevor er vor Angst sterben wird. Dean fragt, warum Sam nicht infiziert sei. Er gibt zu denken, dass alle Opfer Arschlöcher waren, die Angst als Waffe benutzten. Darum bekommen sie die Krankheit. Um sie aufzuhalten, müssen sie den Geist finden, der Frank angesteckt hat, und seine Leiche salzen und verbrennen. Natürlich liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es Franks tote Ehefrau ist. Dean liest im neuen Motelzimmer etwas über die Geisterkrankheit. Das Zimmer hat Sam besorgt, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Dean große Angst vor Höhen hat und nicht mehr im vierten Stock residieren will und kann. Die Angst geht mit Halluzinationen einher, welche genau in diesem Moment bei Dean einsetzen. Er blickt auf das Buch und liest: "Du wirst sterben, wieder, Verlierer, Wirst du weinen? Wie ein Baby weinen?" Dean schaut unentwegt auf die Uhr. Als Sam ins Zimmer kommt, liegt die Uhr am Boden zerstört und Dean trinkt Bier auf der Couch. Er kratzt sich unentwegt. Sam fand heraus, dass die Ehefrau verbrannt wurde. Sie ist also nicht der Geist. Plötzlich scheint Dean zu ersticken. Er würgt ein Holzstück hervor. Sam stellt fest, dass die Krankheit etwas versucht mitzuteilen. Die Brüder fahren zu einem alten Sägewerk. Dean will zunächst nicht hineingehen, doch Sam besteht darauf. Sie rüsten sich aus. Da es Dean zu gefährlich ist eine Waffe zu tragen, entscheidet er sich für die sichere Variante, eine Taschenlampe. Nach einem tiefen Schluck aus dem Flachmann geht es in das Sägewerk. Nachdem Sam festgestellt hat, dass das EMF nicht funktioniert, wenn Dean in der Nähe ist, finden sie Franks Ring. Ein Geräusch lässt sie aufmerksam werden. Zusammen öffnen sie einen Spind und als eine Katze heraus springt, erschrickt Dean so sehr, dass er erst einmal tief durchatmen muss, um sich zu beruhigen. Sam geht peinlich berührt davon. Sie stoßen auf einen Raum voller Zeichnungen von Franks Frau. Außerdem finden sie dort einen Geist, welcher Dean so sehr erschrickt, dass er davonläuft und Sam mit dem Geist alleine lässt. Am Impala nimmt er wieder einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Flachmann. Zurück im Sheriff-Department wollen die Brüder die Akte zu Luthors Tod einsehen. Dean steht im Hintergrund, offensichtlich betrunken. Sam findet heraus, dass Luthor, der Geist, an einem Trauma gestorben ist, doch welche Art von Trauma, ist unbekannt, denn der Deputy kann die Frage nicht beantworten. Luthor starb schon vor 20 Jahren. Sam fragt, ob der Sheriff vielleicht Informationen zu dem Fall hat, doch dieser hat sich krankschreiben lassen. Derweilen sitzt er aber in seinem Büro und kratzt sich mit Eisenwolle die Unterarme auf. Offensichtlich ist er auch infiziert und auch der Sheriff leidet an Halluzinationen. Als er seine Waffe lädt, spricht sein Spiegelbild zu ihm: "Sie wissen, was du getan hast!" Sam und Dean besuchen in einem Altersheim den Bruder Luthors. Er erzählt, dass Luthor ein Außenseiter war. Groß, unheimlich, aber vollkommen harmlos. Frank tötete ihn, indem er ihn hinter seinem Wagen her zog. Frank verdächtigte Luthor, sie entführt zu haben, da er mit Jessie befreundet war und die Luthor liebte. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie Selbstmord begann. Dean will die Angst schnell loswerden, doch Sam weist ihn darauf hin, dass die nicht einfach ein paar Knochen verbrennen könnten, da Luthors Körper auf der ganzen Straße verteilt wurde und es so unmöglich sei, dass sie alle Stücke von ihm finden. Es scheint keinen Ausweg zu geben. Darum flippt Dean vollkommen aus. In einer bewegenden Rede, wie furchtbar es sei, dass sie Monster jagen und dass sie den ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen, wie nervtötend Dean sei und wie furchtbar sich ein halber Burito auf die Darmflora Sams auswirkt, lässt er Sam stehen und geht. Dean flüchtet ins Motelzimmer, wo Sam ihn findet. Es sind noch vier Stunden, bis Dean's Herz aussetzten wird. Die Halluzinationen werden schlimmer. Nun ist Sam ein Dämon und drückt Dean gegen die Wand. Dean hat eindeutig eine Höllenangst. Bobby trifft Sam am Sägewerk. Er hat eine Lösung gefunden, wie sie den Geist aufhalten und Dean retten können. Bobby hat in einem japanischen Buch eine Beschreibung eines Buruburu gefunden, welcher ein Geist ist, der die Geisterkrankheit verbreitet. Sie müssen den Geist zu Tode erschrecken. Zusammen entwickeln die beiden, während Dean im Motel sitzt, einen Plan. Dean hört Höllenhunde heulen und der Sheriff taucht im Motel auf. Er will Dean töten. Sie kämpfen, als plötzlich der Sheriff zusammenbricht und stirbt. Währenddessen verwirklichen Bobby und Sam den Plan. Sam schnappt sich Luthors Geist mit einer Eisenkette und schlingt diese um Luthors Hals. Bobby schleift ihn mit Hilfe des Impala über die Straße, genau wie es Frank vor 20 Jahren getan hat. Die Krankheit nähert sich dem Höhepunkt bei Dean. Lilith taucht auf und sagt, dass Dean sich an alles in der Hölle erinnert. Lilith macht ihm eine riesige Angst und er scheint zu sterben. Doch dann ist alles vorbei, in letzter Sekunde. Die Kratzmale an seinen Armen verschwinden, so wie auch Lilith. Der Plan von Sam hat funktioniert. Sie haben den Geist zu Tode geängstigt. Die Brüder und Bobby sitzen anschließend noch auf dem Gelände des Sägewerkes zusammen und trinken ein Bier. Dean geht es wieder gut, doch nachdem Bobby weg ist, verrät er Sam nicht, was er wirklich sah, als das Ende nahte. Er erzählt nur Teile der Wahrheit und dass er das alles nicht zu beherrschen wisse. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden der 4. Staffel